Woda, woda i jeszcze więcej wody...
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 16 Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Plac Główny Wyspy 120px Ivan zły na cały świat siedział opierając się o słup od megafonu. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, gdy nagle podszedł do niego Moreno Ivan: Czego się gapisz? Moreno: Nie można? Ivan: Zostaw mnie po prostu w spokoju... Moreno: Zrobisz mi coś? Moreno uklęknął przed Ivan'em, który szybko odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę Ivan: Wiesz? Cieszyłem się, że byłeś w innej drużynie, ale czym więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że to właśnie ty jesteś zdrajcą! Moreno: Serio? Ivan: Tak! Wszystko wskazuje na ciebie! Fakt, że w ogóle się tutaj znalazłeś! Ciebie w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być. Moreno uśmiechnął się Ivan: Dlaczego się szczerzysz tak jakbyś chciał, żeby mieli ci wybić zęby? Moreno: Po prostu śmieszy mnie twój punkt widzenia... Ivan: Słucham? Moreno: W twoim planie kto jest zdrajcą jest jeden malusieńki błąd... Ivan: Jaki! Moreno: Taki, że zdrajca był już tutaj przed moim debiutem! Ivan zdezorientowany siedział ze spuszczoną głową Moreno: Pomyśl nad tym... Moreno odszedł w stronę stawu Dom Gwiazd 120px Bridgette i Courtney jak zwykle odbywały swoją poranną dawkę kłótni i narzekań czego w sobie nienawidzą. Z boku Tyler i Cody dyskutowali na temat ich strategii Tyler: Jak myślisz kto odpadnie kolejny? Cody: Wiesz... chciałbym jakby była to Courtney albo Bridgette... przez te ich kłótnie już nie da się wytrzymać! Tyler: No raczej, ale... Gdy Tyler to mówił postanowił się iść napić wody z kranu. Jednak potknął się o dywan Cody: Nic ci nie jest? Tyler: Nie... ale patrz! Tyler odciągnął dywan, pod którym kryła się zapadnia. Na szczęście dla chłopaków Courtney i Bridgette miały zupełnie inne zmartwienia od tego Cody: Co to ma być?! Tyler: Nie wiem... chcesz sprawdzić? Cody: Czemu by nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Czy to nie było dziwne ze strony Tylera, że jak gdyby nigdy nic znalazł ten właz w podłodze? Może już do reszty świruje przez ten program, ale on coś ukrywa... Tyler i Cody weszli do podziemi Domu Gwiazd Tyler: Jak myślisz co tutaj znajdziemy? Cody: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Tyler: Coś nie tak? Cody pokręcił głową na znak, że wszystko jest ok Tyler: Ciekawe co znajdziemy... Przez chwilę Cody i Tyler schodzili w dół, gdzie doszli do wielkiego pokoju z talewizorami, które pokazywały każdy zakamarek wyspy Cody: Co to ma być? Nie, że dziwi mnie fakt, że wszędzie są tutaj kamery, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jest ich aż tyle! Tyler: Przerażające... Cody: I dlaczego jest kamera w TOALECIE?! Tyler: Widać tego chcą... Cody: Czy to nie przesada, że oglądają nas nago i mogą to zawsze opublikować?! Nie przeraża cię to? Tyler: No trochę tak... Cody: Jesteś jakiś za bardzo spokojny... Cody poszedł do góry, po chwili zły Tyler również to zrobił... Staw 120px Arthur i Vera razem siedzieli na drewnianej ławeczce koło stawu i nie przejmowali się grą, ani całym programem Arthur: Tutaj jest mimo wszystko pięknie! Vera: Tak. Fakt, że jesteśmy razem jest chyba najlepszy... Arthur: Co nie? Vera: Myślałeś co będzie po programie? Arthur: To znaczy? Vera: Nie wiem... w końcu to się skończy i będziemy musieli wrócić do normalności... Arthur: Chyba wiesz, że tak łatwo się ode mnie nie uwolnisz, co? Arthur uśmiechnął się do Very Vera: Nie oddam cię... za bardzo bym tęskniła... Nagle z za krzaków wyłonił się Moreno Moreno: No witam papużki nierozłączki... Arthur: Czego tutaj chcesz? Moreno: Chciałem sobie popatrzeć na szczęśliwą parkę... Vera: Wiesz, że to smutne prawda... Moreno już miał coś powiedzieć, ale tekst Very go załamał Arthur: Coś jeszcze? Moreno: Tak... powiedzcie czy myśleliście o skoku w bok? Arthur i Vera: Skoku w bok?! Moreno: No wiecie romansik... mogę się zaopiekować tą panią... Moreno chwycił Verę za rękę, która po chwili uderzyła go w policzek. Gdy Moreno spojrzał zły na Verę ona wyglądała jakby zaraz miała go zabić, a koło niej widać było czarną aurę Vera: Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz zabiję cię i przeklnę ciebie i twoje dzieci na 500 lat! Arthur: Wow... jak ja ją kocham... Moreno: Ty! Jesteś wiedźmą! Moreno uciekł za krzaki, a Vera usiadła z Arthurem, który ją objął Arthur: Wiesz? Cieszę się, że właśnie ciebie tutaj spotkałem... Vera: I na wzajem... Polana na środku lasu 120px Noah i Atlantha siedzili na pieńkach i rozmawiali o strategii. Właściwie to Atlantha opowiadała, a Noah słuchał Noah: Co planujesz zrobić? Atlantha: Na początek trzeba wywalić Moreno... Noah: Rozumiem, możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego? Atlantha: Moreno z natury będzie dążył do wygranej po trupach... fakt, że wywaliliśmy Katie też nam nie pomoże z tego powodu, że był do niej wysoko przywiązany emocjonalnie. Noah: Ok? Atlantha: W dodatku on jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Nie wiadomo co może zrobić. Jest teraz najgroźniejszym rywalem... Noah: A co myślisz o sojuszu Courtney? Atlantha: Trzyma się tylko dlatego, że nie mają wyboru, ale w końcu Bridgette i Courtney będą miały tak odmienne zdania, że zakrzyczą się na śmierć i sojusz się rozpadnie... Noah: Serio? A Ivan? Atlantha: Będzie miał problem, ale on chyba już z nie takich opresji wychodził, ale jest duża szansa, że go wyeliminują nie powiem. Noah: A nasi sojusznicy? Atlantha: Nie angażują się szczególnie w sojusze i inni nie widzą w nich swoich rywali więc puki nie zaczną wygrywać wszystkich zadań będą bezpieczni... Noah: Jesteś... dobra... Atlantha: Wcale, że nie... Atlantha skuliła się Noah: Spokojnie nie przejmuj się... Atlantha: Nie przejmuje się tym, tylko tą wodą... Noah: Wodą? Noah popatrzał na wodę, która podnosiła się Noah: Co to jest? Atlantha: Nie wiem, ale raczej trzeba by stąd iść... Atlantha zaczęła skakać po pieńkach, a Noah zaczął ją naśladywać. Po chwili razem biegli w stronę wzniesienia, gdzie zgromadzili się wszyscy Wzgórze 120px Wszyscy po zgromadzeniu się na wzgórzu postanowili szukać drogi ucieczki z niego, jednak po chwili wyłonił się Chris Courtney: Rozumiem, że przyszedłeś nam pomóc co? Chris: Niezupełnie... Bridgette: Jak to niezupełnie?! Chris: Tak, że przed tym jak się utopicie powróci jeszcze jedna osoba! Wszyscy westchnęli Chris: Tak! W dodatku to widzowie głosowali na to kto jeszcze raz zmierzy się o grę o milion! Ivan: Czyli nas zostawisz? Chris odpłynął Ivan: Czekaj!!! Dziwna Konstrukcja na Środku Morza 120px Na środku morza ustawiona była dziwna konstrukcja. W centralnym jej miejscu stał Chris. Z miejsca w którym stał Chris odchodziło trzynaście odnóg, a na końcu każdej znajdował się okrągły panel z wmontowaną zapadnią. Na tych trzynastu panelach stali przegrani z Stars vs. Losers. Chris: Witajcie kochani! Stęskniliście się za mną? Wszyscy: Ani trochę!!! Chris: Trudno... i tak po tej ceremonii, ktoś z was powróci do programu, by dalej walczyć o milion! Aminet: I tak wiem, że to będę ja! Tylko ja jestem godna by tu być! Venus: Znowu zaczynasz? Aminet: Zamknij się! I tak wiem, że to będę ja! Chris: Wiesz Aminet? Aminet: Gadaj! Chris: Nie dostałaś żadnego głosu... Aminet: Co?! Jak mogliście! Jesteście idiotami, a nie widzami! NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!!! Zapadła pod Aminet zapadła się. Gdy Aminet była już w wodzie została zjedzona przez wielkiego rybopodobnego mutanta. Nagle wszyscy odeszli na krok Heather: Co to było?! Alejandro: Chcesz nas zabić? Chris: To taki bonus by było ciekawiej! Rick: Verusiu!!! Już do ciebie idę! Chris: Nie potrzebujemy kolejnego wariata na wyspie? Dostałeś zero głosów! Bayu! Rick spadł do zapadni i został zjedzony przez mutanta Venus: Sprawia ci... to przyjemność... co? Chris: Nie wiesz nawet jaką! Lindsay: Czekaj... Gdzie ja jestem? Chris: Na pewno nie tutaj! Dostałaś zero głosów! Lindsay: Jej! Lindsay spadła do zapadni, a potem została zjedzona przez mutanta Chris: Owen, Sadie, Aaron... was również nie pokochali widzowie... wasza trójka ma razem zero głosów! Aaron: Kathy!!! Kathy: Aaron! Pod Aaronem, Sadie i Owenem otworzyły się zapadnie, gdy wylądowali w wodzie mutant ich zjadł Philip: Oj robi się nieciekawie... ale taka Gwiazda jak ja nie powinna mieć problemów... Heather: Idioto! Sam się wycofałeś!!! Philip: Pfff... Chris: Venus! Ty również dostałaś zero głosów... Venus: Hura... Powiedziała bez entuzjazmu Venus i spadła wprost do paszczy mutanta Chris: A teraz dobra wiadomość! Każdy z pozostałych ma już chociaż jeden głos! Katie: Tak! Agata: No... przynajmniej to. Alejandro: Szybciej! Heather: Tak! Alejandro bardzo chcę wylądować w brzuszku potwora! Alejandro: Tak jak ty... Philip: Mówiłem, że mnie kochają! Kathy: Błagam... nie chcę powrócić do gry!!! Chris: Philip! Widać tylko jedna osoba cię kocha... odpadasz! Philip: Słucham?! Taka Gwiazda jak ja dostała tylko jeden głos? Philip spał i został zjedzony przez mutanta Heather: No robi się już mało nas... Agata: No daleko zaszłam... nie spodziewałam się tego... Chris: I nie spodziewaj się więcej! Dostałaś tylko jeden głos!!! Agata: Trudno... Agata została zjedzona przez mutanta Chris: Nie chciałaś wystąpić? I udało ci się! Dostałaś aż trzy głosy! Kathy: Dziękuje! Kathy sama wskoczyła do wody, po czym została zjedzona przez mutanta Katie: To... było dziwne... Heather: U takiej świruski to nawet normalne! Chris: Alejandro! Ty również masz trzy głosy! Alejandro został zjedzony przez mutanta Heather: To zostałyśmy we dwie Katie... Katie: Na to wygląda... Chris: A do gry powróci... Heather! Dostałaś 15 głosów, a Katie 5 głosów! Heather: O tak! Zapadnia pod Katie ani drgnęła Heather: Co jest?! Chris: Niespodzianka! Katie również dzięki producentom powraca do gry! Katie: Tak!!! Wzgórze 120px Wszyscy siedzieli ściśnięci na coraz mniejszym skrawku ziemi, gdy zobaczyli nadlatującego Chrisa omal nie oszaleli ze złości Courtney: Wrócił! Chris: Witajcie kochani!!! Ivan: Co?! Jeszcze przytargałeś nam tutaj nowych? Chris: Tak! Przywitajcie z powrotem Katie i Heather! Heather i Katie weszły na mały kawałek ziemi Arthur: Teraz naprawdę jest tu ciasno. Heather: A ja powiem tylko jedno... już nigdy nie próbujcie mnie wyrzucić! Ivan: Mamy się was bać? No chyba nie... Chris: Pogadacie sobie po zadaniu... Wzgórze na którym stali wszyscy zostało zalane Atlantha: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Chris: Oto kolejne zadanie! Tym razem nie możecie dac zjeść się Nessi!!! Noah: Nessi?! Courtney: Mu chyba chodzi o potwora z Loch Ness... Noah: Słucham?! Bridgette: Naprawdę dasz nas znowu pożreć? Vera: Tak w ogóle... zauważyliście, że ostatnio coś często coś ns zjada i tym podobne? Arthur: No w sumie też racja... Heather: A czego spodziewacie się po takim show?! Wszyscy zamilkli Chris: Dzięki... Courtney: Nie dziwi was fakt, że... Od tyłu podpłynął potwór z Loch Ness, który pożarł Courtney Bridgette: Dziękuje! Ivan: Ty nie gadaj tylko płyń!!! Ivan i Bridgette zaczęli płynąć, gdy inni za bardzo jeszcze nie wiedzieli co zrobić Arthur: Co poczniemy?! Vera: Pewne jest jedno musimy uciekać! Atlantha: Ale gdzie?! Noah: Na pewno stąd! Patrzcie!!! W ich stronę płynął rozpędzony potwór z Loch Ness. Vera, Arthur, Noah i Atlantha próbowali uciekać, ale potwór ich dopadł i zjadł Heather: I po nich... Heather popłynęła. Dalej nie płynęli tylko Moreno i Katie Moreno: Kochana... tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! Katie: Dzięki... ja też się cieszę Moreno: Wybacz, że trochę ci pomogłem... Katie: Pomogłeś? Ale w jaki sposób? Moreno: No w taki, że powróciłaś do programu. Katie: To była twoja sprawka?! Moreno: Nie cieszysz się, że wróciłaś? Katie: Oczywiście, że nie! Nie chcę oszukiwać! Moreno: O jakim oszukiwaniu mówisz. Ja ich tylko lekko zastraszyłem i próbowałem rozbić parkę. Katie spuściła głowę Katie: Widziałam to... twoje słowa brzmiały szczerze. Moreno: Słucham? Katie: Powiedz. Czy wolisz Verę ode mnie? Moreno: Hmm? Katie: Rozumiem, a więc... Katie została wciągnięta pod wodę, Moreno jednak popłynął by jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca Moreno: Lepiej nie ryzykować, dla kogoś kto w ogóle nie jest mi wdzięczny... Tymczasem gdzieś Cody i Tyler płynęli jak najszybciej mogli Cody: Szybciej! Chcesz by coś cię zjadło?! Tyler: Nie, ale już nie mam siły na nic... Tyler stanął Cody: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Życie ci nie miłe? Tyler: Właśnie tak!!! Cody: To sobie tutaj zostań! Ja mam zamiar wygrać to zadanie... Tyler: To adios! Cody po tym jak odpłynął został zjedzony przez Nessi. Po chwilę i Tylera spotkał taki sam los, a tymczasem Bridgette i Ivan razem płynęli dalej Ivan: Ehh... dlaczego my musimy to robić... Bridgette: I dlaczego ja to muszę robić z tobą! Ivan: Też nie jestem szczęśliwy! Uwierz.. Bridgette: Ale właściwie... Na Bridgette i Ivana wpadli Heather i Moreno Moreno: Żyjecie? Jaka szkoda... Heather: Weź się zamknij lepiej... Moreno: Przynajmniej... Moreno zniknął pod wodą Bridgette: Chyba powinniśmy stąd uciekać... Nagle poziom wody zaczął spadać, a cała trójka zaczęła się kierować ku stałemu lądowi Heather: Na ląd! Ivan: Nie poganiaj! Bridgette: I tak nie mamy już nic do stracenia... Cała trójka wyszla na ląd. Po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic znikąd wyłonił się Chris Chris: Gratuluje... dzisiaj cała wasza trójka dostaje nietykalność! Heather: O tak! Ivan: I to rozumiem! Chris: A z resztą jak zostaną wydaleni widzę się na ceremonii... Ceremonia 120px Chris stał już z jedenastoma gwiazdami i jednym czerwonym krzyżykiem Chris: Cóż... żeby było ciekawiej zanim zaczniemy teraz każdą ceremonie wręczenia Gwiazd zapytam się, czy ktoś zaryzykuje wytypowanie zdrajcy. Courtney: A jaki jest haczyk? Chris: Taki, że jeżeli wskażecie źle zostaniecie wyeliminowani, a jeżeli wskażecie dobrze dostaniecie nietykalność na kolejny odcinek... Wszyscy zamilkli Chris: Nikt? A więc zaczynamy eliminacje... znacie zasady więc głosujcie, byle nie na Heather, Ivana i Bridgette... Wszyscy zaczęli głosować Chris: Dobrze... żeby było ciekawiej... zaopatrzyłem się w wyrzutnie Gwiazd! Bridgette, Heather, Ivan! Oto wasze gwiazdy... Gwiazdy z zawrotną prędkością zaczęły lecieć w stronę trójki, wszyscy zrobili uniki, a Gwiazdy wbiły się głęboko w drewno Heather: Co to miało być? Ivan: Ty na serio chcesz nas zabić?! Chris: Tak! Arthur! łap! Arthur zrobił unik Chris: Cody! Tyler! Vera! Łapcie! Cody i Vera unikają Gwiazd, tylko Tyler dostał nią w głowę Tyler: Auu... Vera: uff zostaliśmy! Arthur: Też się cieszę! Chris: O dziwo Courtney! Courtney łapie Gwiazdę Courtney: Łatwizna... Chris: Atlantha i Noah również są bezpieczni... na razie! Atlantha i Noah unikają Gwiazd Noah: Uff... Atlantha: Tee emocje... Chris: A więc została nasza parka, exparka czy co teraz? Moreno: Mam to gdzieś... wolę kogoś innego... Katie: Phi! Chris: Zatem nie zdziwi cię fakt, że dostałeś całe jedenaście głosów... wynika na to, że tylko ty na siebie nie głosowałeś... Moreno: Co?! Atlantha: To było przewidywalne... Vera: Sam sobie nagrabiłeś... Chris: Moreno... żegnaj... Moreno bez słowa wsiadł. Z wagonika powiedział tylko "Zemszcze się" ale tak, że nikt tego nie usłyszał Chris: Cóż. Została znowu jedenastka. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Oglądajcie by się tego przekonać kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers